Vampire Huntress Legend series
Vampire Huntress Legend by L.A. Banks . *A tribute to author Leslie Esdaile Banks (Dec. 11, 1959-Aug. 2, 2011) - USATODAY.com Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy, Horror–Fantasy Series Description or Overview ✥ Damali Richards is a successful hip-hop artist by day, but come nightfall, she hunts vampires and demon-predators. Most people believe these creatures are only myth or fantasy—but Damali and her Guardian team know otherwise. Damali is the Neteru, a vampire huntress whose mission is to vanquish evil from the world. In this series of contemporary fantasy and horror, a battle is brewing, and increasingly brutal supernatural murders are happening--and only Damali can stop the evil. ~ Goodreads ✥ A vampire series by L. A. Banks following Damali Richards, the ultimate vampire huntress, and her team as they fight...well, vampires and other supernatural beings, which are in this series demons from Hell that mainly attack people with darkness in their hearts. This job becomes more difficult when Carlos Rivera, Damali's love interest, is turned into a vampire because of his lifestyle as a drug dealer. The twelve-book series uses religious and mythological lore as the Neteru team fights demons while becoming physically and emotionally stronger, whereas Carlos works as a Reverse Mole for Damali's team. Afterwards, the series shifts from fighting random vampires to fighting Satan's wife Lilith, who is setting up the Apocalypse while tending to the Antichrist, who will rule the world it not stopped. ~ Literature/Vampire Huntress Legend - Television Tropes & Idioms Lead's Species * Neteru — Human type of angel Primary Supe * Vampires What Sets it Apart * Heroine of color * potent themes * mythologies from around the world Narrative Type and Narrators *Third person narrative, multiple perspective—predominantly Damali Richards and Carlos Rivera. Themes * Good versus evil. * The power of choice, and it's never too late to choose to fight for what's right, to make the choice to do good—to choose the Light. * Armageddon: The forces of evil and good face off until it culminates into one huge battle to end the world as we know it * Vampire and demon hunting * Angels and demons, Heaven and Hell. * Hope, Faith, Love, forgiveness, redemption * The essential wisdoms of mythologies and religions throughout history and around the world overlap and distill into some of the same truths. * Love is an all-powerful force and can defeat even the most virulent evil. * Sometimes it's necessary to keep remaking the choice of Light over Dark. The choice isn't just made it once and it's done—it need ot be made over and over again as mny times as it takes. * People of all different races, ethnicities and religions finding common ground, working together to fight the same fight for the Light. Books in Series Vampire Huntress Legend series: # Minion (2003) # The Awakening (2004) # The Hunted (2004) # The Bitten (2005) # The Forbidden (2005) # The Damned (2006) # The Forsaken (2006) # The Wicked (2007) # The Cursed (2007) # The Darkness (2008) # The Shadows (2008) # The Thirteenth (2009) Shorts, Anthologies and Guides *3.5. "Make It Last Forever" in Stroke of Midnight (2004) (Tara) *7.5. "Ride the Night Wind" in Love at First Bite (2006) (Jose Ciponte) Companion Series, Spinoffs, Sequels or Prequels * Dawn and Darkness (2010) ~ Graphic novel, Hardcover, 176 pages Other Series by Author Crimson Moon series: #Bad Blood (2008) #Bite the Bullet (2008) #Undead On Arrival (2009) #Cursed to Death (2009) #Never Cry Werewolf (2010) #Left for Undead (2010) World Building Settings and Places #Minion: L.a., New Orleans, Netem, Heaven, Jupiter #The Awakening: Los Angeles, Dania, New Orleans, Netem, Heaven #The Hunted: Amazon, Brazil, Netem, Heaven, Rio, South America, States, North America, Bahia, Hell, Caribbean, Manaus, Africa #The Bitten: #The Forbidden: Amazon, Vatican, Ethiopia, Manila, Spain, Heaven, Rome, Sydney, Europe, London #The Damned: Tibet, China, Naksong, Arizona, Heaven, Houston, Philly, Potala, Philadelphia, Hell, Phi Ily, Bonpo, Nepal, Garden (of Eden) #The Forsaken: Heaven, Zehiradangra, Arizona, Tibet, Chile #The Wicked: Heaven, Dananu, Mexico City, Cuernavaca, Arizona, Popocatepetl, Morelos, Nevada, Taxco, Belize #The Cursed: Masada, Jerusalem, Penthesileia, Morales, Amazon, San Diego, Old City, Heaven, Middle East, Mexico, Tibet #The Darkness: San Diego, Brooklyn, Queens, Harlem, New York, Heaven, Middle East, Patmos, Tijuana, Atlanta #The Shadows: Detroit, Philly, Heaven, White House, San Diego, Canada, Washington Monument, Philadelphia, D.C., Chicago, United States, New York, Greece, Toronto, South America, Africa, West Coast, Mexico, #The Thirteenth: Jerusalem, Temple Mount, Heaven, D.C., Bermuda, Rock, Atlanta, Caribbean, Detroit, North America, New York, Ethiopia, Miami, Supernatural Elements LIST: vampires, Neteru, Neteru Guardians, demons, Dark Lord, Amanthra demons, weres, Neteru council, Heaven, Hell, Covenant, myth, underworld, Apocalypse, Dark Lord, Jupiter, Vampire Council, master vampire, Valkyrie, mythology, numerology, Wicca, Keys to the Seals, living blood of Christ: opens sixth seal, Revelations, Final War, Armageddon, Dark Realm, monks, were-demons, seventh level of Hell, magic, Chairman, Vampire Council, Unnamed One, Lucifer, Cain, son of Eve, human scientists, secret experiments, Ark of the Covenant, dimension, dark witch and warlock, angelic powers, Anti-Christ, battle at Masada, daylight bite, day-walkers, angel hybrid, pale horse of the apocalypse, sixth Biblical seal, Mythologies & Religions: * Christian * Jewish * Egyptian * African * American Indian * Asian: Hindu & buddhism * Aztec * Greek (only touched on) * Norse (Valkyrie) Glossary: * 'Groups & Organizations': *'The Neteru Guardians': spiritual warriors with a Divine mission to protect The Neteru, and fight the forces of evil. * Warriors of Light squad: * Neteru Council of Queens and Kings: * Covenant: Religous mentors to the Neteru squad (see below) * Neteru Council: Guides for both Neterus—former Neterus in Heaven World 'The Legend: After the Fall' After the fall of the dark angel, after man and woman were deceived and ousted from Paradise, the legions of evil beset humanity with all manner of strife and hardship to sway their choice. Earth became The Gray Zone of choice, where free will could manifest for good or evil, and a soul could be compromised in this fragile environment that cast shadows of darkness amid the light. The angels on High wept as they watched the fate of humankind struggle against demonic forces, mere flesh and bones and the hope of earthbound spirits crushed by plagues, pestilence, famines, disasters, violence… no mercy. The cry for help that went up to Heaven from the peoples of the earth was heard. From the twelve scattered tribes, twelve Guardian Councils were mission-anointed and made up of honorable, courageous men and women of all positive faiths and all races, working as a united front, quietly moving behind the scenes, each battling evil in their own corner of the globe. The balance could not be easily tipped; their fight was vigilant. But just as the forces of evil had human helpers to reinforce the negative spheres of soul-killing influence, the forces of good had The Guardians… those that held the line no matter what challenges befell them. They would not allow The Light to be extinguished. And from those twelve armies came The Covenant—one from each Guardian Council, twelve members in all, the bravest of the brave, the wisest of the wise, the keepers of the faith and the knowledge between worlds. Only The Covenant could foretell the coming of The Neteru, although they would never know whether this super-being mortal would come as male or female. All they could do was to prepare a special Neteru Guardian Team as they searched for the prophesied infant. Such an assignment is the highest honor bestowed upon a Guardian Council, whose mighty task was to ensure that the once every thousand year visitation of a Balance Swaying Force of Light, a Neteru, would be secreted away from evil until old enough to fight… but first, before they could protect this mortal, they would have to find the baby—before evil could destroy it. The Legend: Vampire Huntress 'The Covenant' Twelve Holy, seasoned, individuals from the original twelve tribes of the land, from every corner of the earth, representing the widespread positive faiths, are called within a human lifetime to take up the torch, to hold the light, to stand watch and keep vigil in wait for the coming of The Neteru—the huntress or hunter. They have been standing watch from the beginning of time, and in this era, a Neteru has come, a young woman, who spans two millennia… and her womb can host either good or evil, but the choice is ultimately hers. As her ripening to faith and flesh dawns, she must be guided, protected, and then must learn to stand on her own. Free Will, The Choice, is mission critical to all The Warriors of Light. ~ Coveneant: Vampire Huntress Legend 'The Neteru Guardians' Anointed with the Divine mission to protect The Neteru, this elite category of spiritual warriors were chosen to surround their charge with heightened extrasensory awareness, superior physical and inner strength, unmatched courage, keen battle strategy, and unparalleled skill. These strengths not only protect, but also reinforce, The Neteru’s learning curve and developmental life preparation for his/her own perilous mission. 'The Dark Realms': Six realms of darkness mirror the six realms of light, with the seventh depth hosting the power source of all that is evil… just as the seventh level Above hosts the Ultimate Power Source of The Universe—The Almighty. Sins create soul weight, dragging it down the multiple caverns within The Pit. Hope, Faith, Love, forgiveness, a fervent request for redemption, remove the weight, uplifts the spirit, and allows the soul to soar to blend in with other spirits of The Light. This is why the choices made in The Gray Zone are so critical. No angel in Heaven, not one Warrior of Light, or one spirit of lightness ever wants to lose a soul to the weight of unredeemed sin. Thus, the battle that is waged, one soul at a time, is mighty. ~ The Dark Realms: Vampire Huntress Legend 'Council of the Neteru': Mirror image of the all-male Vampire Council of Elders introduced in previous books)– “as above, so below”. This all-female council has strong women images we recognize from history, including Eve (the first) and Joan of Arc. We also see old friends and loves return; as well as, say good-bye to a beloved character. ~ Dusky Literati 'Protagonist': ✥ There is one woman who is all that stands between us and the eternal night. Here is an account of her legend. ✬ All Damali Richards ever wanted to do was create music and bring it to the people. Now she is a Spoken Word artist and the top act for Warriors of Light Records. But come nightfall, she hunts vampires and demons—predators that people tend to dismiss as myth or fantasy. But Damali and her Guardian team cannot afford such delusions, especially now, when a group of rogue vampires have been killing the artists of Warriors of Light and their rival, Blood Music. ~ Vampire Huntress Legend Series ~ Horror Books. co Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen In: Characters Chart *Characters - Vampire Huntress Legend Series Wiki *The Vampire Huntress Legend - characters Category:Prophecies Category:Chosen One Author L.A. Banks * Website: Closed * Genres: Urban Fantasy, Horror, Fant-SciFi, Romance (combined) L. A. Banks was named a 2010 Living Legend by the Black Alumni Society of University of Pennsylvania, is the recipient of the 2009 Romantic Times Booklover's Career Choice Award for Paranormal Fiction, was also named one of Pennsylvania's Top 50 Women in Business for 2008, as well as won the 2008 Essence Storyteller of the Year award. Ms. Banks has written over 42 novels and contributed to 23 novellas. She mysteriously shape-shifts between the genres of romance, women's fiction, crime/suspense thrillers, and paranormal lore. She is a proud member of The Liars Club, is a Board of Trustee member for the Philadelphia Free Library and serves on the Mayor's Commission on Literacy. Banks is a graduate of The University of Pennsylvania Wharton undergraduate program with a Master's in Fine Arts from Temple University. She is a full-time writer living and working in Philadelphia. ~ Author page NOTE: Leslie passed away a few years ago to cancer at the height of her career and shortly after giving a speech at the White House.on the problems of healthcare for entrprneurs. — In Remembrance of L.A. Banks, 1959-2011 | Tor.com *A tribute to author Leslie Esdaile Banks (Dec. 11, 1959-Aug. 2, 2011) - USATODAY.com Cover Artist * Cover Artist: Vince Natale — source: ISFdb: Cover: Minion: A Vampire Huntress Legend — the series: Vampire Huntress Legend - Series Bibliography *Ghaphic Novel and Website Character Artist: Eric Battle — Eric Battle - FB *Graphic Novel: Brett Booth, Greg Titus, N. Steven Harris — L.A. Banks' Vampire Huntress: Dawn and Darkness - Comic Book Resources Publishing Information * Publisher: St. Martin's Paperback, St. Martin's Griffin, , , , * Author Page: Leslie E. Banks ~ AALBC Christian Publishing * Author Page: L. A. Banks | Authors | Macmillan * Series Page: Macmillan: Series: Vampire Huntress Legends: Books # Minion: paperback, 286 pages, Pub: May 4th 2004 by St. Martin's Paperback—ISBN: 0312987013 # The Awakening: paperback, 300 pages, Pub: December 28th 2004 by St. Martin's Paperbacks—ISBN: 0312987021 # The Hunted: paperback, 565 pages, Pub: June 13th 2005 by St. Martin's Paperbacks—ISBN: 0312937725 # The Bitten: paperback, 435 pages, Pub: June 13th 2005 by St. Martin's Griffin—ISBN: 0312324081 # The Forbidden: paperback, 490 pages, Pub: June 27th 2006 by St. Martin's Paperbacks—ISBN: 0312940025 # The Damned: paperback, 492 pages, Pub: January 2nd 2007 by St. Martin's Paperbacks—ISBN: 0312934432 # The Forsaken: paperback, 448 pages, Pub: June 27th 2006 by St. Martin's Griffin—ISBN: 0312352352 # The Wicked: paperback, 1st Ed, 389 pages, Pub: February 6th 2007 by St. Martin's Griffin—ISBN: 0312352360 # The Cursed: paperback, 493 pages, Pub: July 10th 2007 by St. Martin's Griffin—ISBN: 0312352379 # The Darkness: paperback, 400 pages, Pub: February 5th 2008 by St. Martin's Griffin—ISBN: 0312368747 # The Shadows: paperback, 335 pages, Pub: —July 8th 2008 by St. Martin's GriffinISBN: 0312368755 # The Thirteenth: Trade Paperback, 1st Edition, 293 pages, Pub: February 3rd 2009 by St. Martin's Griffin—ISBN: 0312368763 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Minion (2003): All Damali Richards ever wanted to do was create music and bring it to the people. Now she is a Spoken Word artist and the top act for Warriors of Light Records. But come nightfall, she hunts vampires and demons—predators that people tend to dismiss as myth or fantasy. But Damali and her Guardian team cannot afford such delusions, especially now, when a group of rogue vampires have been killing the artists of Warriors of Light and their rival, Blood Music. Strange attacks have also erupted within the club drug-trafficking network and drawn the attention of the police. These killings are a bit out of the ordinary, even for vampires. No neat puncture marks in the neck to show where the life's blood has been sucked from the body. These bodies have been mutilated beyond recognition, indicating a blood lust and thirst for destruction that surpasses any Damali has encountered before. Damali soon discovers that behind these brutal murders is the most powerful vampire she has ever met, and this seductive beast is coming for her next. But his unholy intentions have also drawn the focus of other hellish dark forces. Soon Damali finds herself being pulled deeper into the vast and horrifying vampire world. ~ Minion—FF ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—The Awakening (2004): A battle is brewing in the underworld, and at the center of it all is Damali Richards, spoken word artist and vampire huntress. But she is not just any huntress; she is the millennium Neteru, a woman so powerful that the vampire world is about to start a war—one that threatens to spread onto her streets-in order to possess her... Fallon Nuit, a rogue vampire who is one of the most powerful Damali has ever encountered, has allied himself with the deadly Amanthra demons in order to claim her. But the Vampire Council has plans for her as well. And now an unlikely variable has entered the equation: an ex-lover turned master vampire with an agenda of his own. Damali must risk trusting him once more if they are to survive. ~ Goodreads | The Awakening (Vampire Huntress Legend, #2) by L.A. Banks ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—The Hunted (2004): Each millennium brings a new Neteru, a vampire huntress whose mission is to vanquish evil from the world. This millennium's savior has come in the form of Damali Richards, a hip-hop diva with the heart of a warrior and an attitude to match. But a war in Hell has cost Damali both her powers and her past love, Carlos Rivera. Still, Damali can't let her grief stand in her way. Several gruesome deaths, starting with an American research team, have come to Damali's attention in Brazil. The nature of the deaths leads Damali to believe that the killer is anything but human... Unknown to Damali, the life of Master Vampire Carlos Rivera was saved by a most unlikely group: a band of monks also dedicated to fighting the Dark Realm. In exchange, they want Carlos to help stop the inhuman murders plaguing Brazil—and they will use Damali as bait if they have to. Reunited, Damali and Carlos give in to the erotic passion they have fought for so long. Together, they are a powerful force. But Damali has made a terrifying enemy who won't rest until the beautiful Neteru is dead... ~ Goodreads | The Hunted (Vampire Huntress Legend, #3) by L.A. Banks ✤ BOOK FOUR BLURB—The Bitten (2005): The vampire civil war has been averted, deadly were-demons have been beaten back and now Damali Richards and Carlos Rivera (now a Council level vampire) will finally have the chance to settle in and explore their deeper, sexier love. But Carlos and Damali should know by now that there is no rest for the saviors of the known world. One of the four topside Master vampires has stolen one of the Keys—the li'ving blood of Christ'—that opens the sixth seal as foretold in Revelations. He who possesses the Key and the Seal can decide the outcome of the Final War, a.k.a. Armageddon. With a vampire in possession of the Key, the balance between the Light and the Dark have been thrown off and even Damali is deeply effected. She is now sporting a pair of fangs. In order to retrieve the Key, Carlos and Damali are quickly thrust into a web of vampire politics and intrigue. And when Carlos's secret drug, Oblivion, finds its way into the hands of the enemies, even the seventh level of Hell comes calling. ~ Goodreads | The Bitten (Vampire Huntress Legend, #4) by L.A. Banks ✤ BOOK FIVE BLURB—The Forbidden (2005): The Body of a Goddess...with the '''Heart of Hell' itself''. The devil is a dead-beat dad and his consort Lilith couldn't care less. A stolen embryo stirs in Lilith's womb and a plan pulses through her veins: To unleash her child from the gates of hell—as soon as she destroys the only two vampire hunters who can possibly stop her... Damali Richards is a woman-child in a world running with blood, depravity and demons. Turned by her lover, Carlos Rivera, and brought back again, Damali clings to the one measure of purity that was handed down to her through generations of the wise, gifted and strong. Now, through the power of magic, through the ache of desire and the touch of her lover, Damali is on a journey from the streets of Philadelphia to the ancient earth of Africa. With a small army, with Carlos and with her own mad skills, she might just save the world from the demon seductress who wants her and her faith obliterated—before Armageddon begins... ~ Goodreads | The Forbidden (Vampire Huntress Legend, #5) by L.A. Banks ✤ BOOK SIX BLURB—The Damned (2006): Damali Richards knows all about a blood rush. The kind that happened when she first went skin-to-skin with former vampire Carlos Rivera. Or the kind that happened on the streets of Philadelphia, when her crew took on the devil's own. Now, Damali, Carlos, and the Guardian team are recovering in the Arizona desert, trying to hold it all together and find out how much love, and how much war, they still need to make…until the demon consort Lilith changes everything. The Damned are seeping out from below, and a new contagion is spreading simply by touch. For Damali and Carlos, time is running out. With Armageddon near, the ultimate truths lie strewn from a shaken underworld to the pristine mountains of Tibet, where the two lovers will approach a pinnacle of power—and the scintillating, shocking secret of salvation. ~ Goodreads | The Damned (Vampire Huntress Legend, #6) by L.A. Banks ✤ BOOK SEVEN BLURB—The Forsaken (2006): The Chairman of the Vampire Council is dead, and Lilith, the consort of the Unnamed One, and the Unnamed One himself are out for revenge against Damali Richards, the Vampire Huntress, and her lover, Carlos Rivera. A ruthless and carefully planned strategy—one that not even Damali will anticipate—has been developed. There is only one entity who can best Damali, send Carlos packing, and put the Guardian team at mortal risk. This powerful being was once banished into a forsaken land and possesses everything that would bring a Neteru to his or her knees. This time the fight is not so clear-cut, and it is not only Damali's soul in the balance but her body and heart as well. ~ Goodreads | The Forsaken (Vampire Huntress Legend, #7) by L.A. Banks ✤ BOOK EIGHT BLURB—The Wicked (2007): Damali and Carlos have finally tied the knot, but there is no happily ever after on the horizon. Cain, the son of Eve and the new chairman of the Vampire Council is amassing an army of creatures like no one has ever seen before. But while a band of human scientists are conducting secret experiments they open the dimension that holds Cain and he is released into the human world, bigger and badder than ever. Her family slaughtered, Damali heads for hell to serve justice and faces off with a nemisis the likes of which she has never encountered. Carlos doesn't take his wife's disappearance lightly and races against time to get Damali back... only to learn that his wife might be pregnant. The question: is the child his or the Chairman's?~ Goodreads | The Cursed (Vampire Huntress Legend, #9) by L.A. Banks ✤ BOOK NINE BLURB—The Cursed (2007): The Chairman has been killed and now Lilith, Satan's Consort sits on the vampire throne as the Vampire Council’s new Chairwoman. She raises all the dark covens—calling every major dark witch and warlock to do her bidding. Her goal is to distract the team members, while the unborn heir to the Dark Realms awaits his own birth. All Lilith needs now is Damali's newly discovered angelic powers to make that come to past. That will allow her evil progeny to walk through the veil between worlds and take his throne as the true Anti-Christ. Damali and her crew race to stop Lilith. However, raising not only the dark covens, but all vampires that had not been slain by Damali, puts the world out of balance and kicks off the Armageddon. ~ Goodreads | The Darkness (Vampire Huntress Legend, #10) by L.A. Banks ✤ BOOK TEN BLURB—The Darkness (2008): After the battle at Masada, the Neteru team returns to San Diego believing forty-thousand demons had been eradicated and that Lilith's spawn has been killed. But somehow the treacherous little creature got away. Just as had been prophesized at the dawn of the Armageddon, the anti-Christ has been born and will soon rise to power. Rewarded for her creation, Lilith is given the daylight bite and power to make Councilmen day-walkers. Having Fallon Nuit and Sebastian able to withstand sunlight is a huge problem, especially when they are adding new master vampires at recordbreaking levels. Meanwhile the dark realms are healing and adding to what had previously been wiped out—feeding off the dark energy of the newly created anti-christ who is only waiting to emerge. ~ Goodreads | The Shadows (Vampire Huntress Legend, #11) by L.A. Banks ✤ BOOK ELEVEN BLURB—The Shadows (2008): The Dark Realms are taking cover after an angel onslaught from On High. The Antichrist has been injured and the f'ourth biblical seal' has been broken. Yonnie and Val, '''a strange combination of a '''daywalker and an angel hybrid, have joined Damali and Carlos's team. And the two new Council-level vamps, Elizabeth Bathory and Lucrezia Borgia, are still in recovery from their last mission. Seething in the underworld is the Unnamed One, so furious that he's bringing the battle topside, unleashing a full-frontal assault on mankind for the offenses committed by the Neteru team. This time, the Guardian team must address serious human casualties and collateral damage while Nuit rebuilds Blood Music from a mere record label into a media brainwashing empire for the Dark Lord. ~ Goodreads | The Thirteenth (Vampire Huntress Legend, #12) by L.A. Banks ✤ BOOK TWELVE BLURB—The Thirteenth (2009): The final story in the now cult favorite Vampire Huntress series. The entire Neteru Guardian team is on the run, having now been labeled as America's most-wanted terrorists following the gruesome demon battle that felled the Washington Monument and crashed the front doors of the White House. The Anti-Christ is positioned for emergence, the powers of darkness have released the pale horse of the apocalypse, and half the Neteru team is pregnant. Plagues from hell that ravage the country are being cited as stemming from bio-terrorism. The nation is under martial law. The Neterus and their team are underground. If things weren't bad enough the Dark Realm breaks the sixth Biblical seal, which plunges the world into perpetual darkness…and irrevocably into the Armageddon. ~ Goodreads | The Thirteenth (Vampire Huntress Legend, #12) by L.A. Banks First Sentences #Minion (2003)-Book 1: DAMALI RICHARDS could still feel the electricity of the crowd and the adrenaline rush of her spoken-word performance pulsing through her veins as she entered the backstage dressing room. #The Awakening (2004)–Book 2: THE DENSE black smoke that swirled in the abyss-like ceiling high above the Vampire Council table formed a moaning funnel. #The Hunted (2004)–Book 3: THE DENSE black smoke that swirled in the abyss-like ceiling high above the Vampire Council table formed a moaning funnel. #The Bitten (2005)–Book 4: "TELL ME your darkest fantasy," she murmured against his ear, gently pulling the lobe between her teeth. #The Forbidden (2005)–Book 5: Dread tightened Damali's chest as she watched Carlos's eyes. #The Damned (2006)–Book 6: “"Somewhat reformed, but not completely recovered."” #The Forsaken (2006)–Book 7: Nothing can come between man and wife once they have aligned against outside forces. #The Wicked (2007)–Book 8: Total contentment wafted through Carlos as he sat on a kitchen stool in their honeymoon villa, watching Damali bop around the kitchen. #The Cursed (2007)–Book 9: He was lacing up his Tims in the living room of their hotel suite by the time Damali opened her eyes, struggled to sit up, and half-stumbled through the doorway to argue. #The Darkness (2008)–Book 10: Damali walked slowly along the beach behind the house, hanging back as Carlos said good-bye to his friend. #The Shadows (2008)–Book 11: It was what it was. Shit! #The Thirteenth (2009)–Book 12: Damali rolled up the legs of her jeans, stood up, and absently ran her fingers over the stones in her silver divining necklace as she gripped tightly with her left hand. Quotes * Goodreads | L.A. Banks Quotes (Author of Minion) * Vampire Huntress Legend Series ~ Shelfari ~ Shelfari : "Always be careful what you pray for, 'cause you just might get it.‎" — Dan, The Awakening, #2. ~ (Google Books) Read Alikes (similar elements) * Hollows series * Night Huntress series * Vampire Babylon series * Anna Strong Chronicles series * Maker's Song series * Riley Jenson Guardian series * Dorina Basarab series * Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter * Riley Jenson Guardian series * Void City series * Otherworld / Sisters of the Moon series See Category links at bottom of page Awards Trivia *Lists That Contain Minion (Vampire Huntress Legend, #1) by L.A. Banks *Lists That Contain The Awakening (Vampire Huntress Legend, *Lists That Contain The Hunted (Vampire Huntress Legend, #3) by L.A. Banks *Lists That Contain The Bitten (Vampire Huntress Legend, #4) by L.A. Banks *Lists That Contain The Forbidden (Vampire Huntress Legend, #5) by L.A. Banks *Lists That Contain The Damned (Vampire Huntress Legend, #6) by L.A. Banks *Lists That Contain The Forsaken (Vampire Huntress Legend, #7) by L.A. Banks *Lists That Contain The Wicked (Vampire Huntress Legend, #8) by L.A. Banks *Lists That Contain The Cursed (Vampire Huntress Legend, #9) by L.A. Banks *Lists That Contain The Darkness (Vampire Huntress Legend, #10) by L.A. Banks *Lists That Contain The Shadows (Vampire Huntress Legend, #11) by L.A. Banks *Lists That Contain The Thirteenth (Vampire Huntress Legend, #12) by L.A. Banks ~ Goodreads | Best Urban Fantasy Series (181 series) Notes This Author passed away a few years ago from a fatal disease. All reports tell of a kind-hearted energetic woman who always had a smile on her face ready to pitch in with a hand. Commentary about the series : Minion, her first novel in the Vampire Huntress series, started as a one-off that the author says she hoped would "get the paranormal out of my system." : The manuscript came in at 750 pages—and became books one and two of the series. Its success afforded Banks the monetary means to write full time and spawned legions of fans. See Also * Crimson Moon series * Stroke of Midnight * Love at First Bite * L.A. Banks * ~ * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * Lists and Articles (category) * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *The Vampire Huntress Legend - books (author's site is taken down, since she deceased) *Vampire Huntress Legend series by L.A. Banks ~ GR *Vampire Huntress Legend - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Vampire Huntress Legend Series ~ Shelfari *L A Banks - FF *FictFact - The Vampire Huntress Legend Series series by L A Banks~ FictFact *Vampire Huntress Legend | Series | LibraryThing~ LibraryThing *The Vampire Huntress Legend Series reading order: - Maryse's Book Blog *Author L.A. Banks biography and book list ~ Fresh Fiction Google Books / Scribed books online: * The Awakening #2 - L. A. Banks - Google Books *The Forbidden #5 - L. A. Banks - Google Books * Banks - Vampire Huntress Legend #7 - The Forsaken *L.a. Banks - Vampire Huntress Legend #7 - The Forsaken *L.a. Banks - Vampire Huntress Legend #8 - The Wicked *The Wicked #8 - L. A. Banks - Google Books * The Darkness #10: A Vampire Huntress Legend - L.A. Banks - Google Books * The Darkness #10: A Vampire Huntress Legend - L. A. Banks - Google Books *The Shadows #11: A Vampire Huntress Legend - L. A. Banks - Google Books *The Thirteenth #12: A Vampire Huntress Legend - L. A. Banks - Google Books Graphic: *L.a. Banks' Vampire Huntress: Dawn and Darkness (Mini-Series) (2010-2011) Dynamite Entertainment (Page 1 of 1) - View topic • sharethefiles.com *Goodreads | The Vampire Huntress Legends: Dawn and Darkness by L.A. Banks World, Characters, etc: *Vampire Huntress Legend Series Wiki *Vampire Huntress Legend Series ~ Shelfari *Literature/Vampire Huntress Legend - Television Tropes & Idioms *▶ L.A. Banks Sees Madame Isis First Time - YouTube Video: Trailers, etc: *▶ Vampire Huntress Legend Trailer - YouTube *A Vampire Huntress Legend Series by L.A. Banks - Movie Cast Selection (unofficial) - YouTube *▶ A Vampire Huntress Legend Series by L.A. Banks - Movie Cast Selection (unofficial) 2 - YouTube Summaries, Overviews: *L.A. Banks Review - Fang Books, Author, Series Reviewed Reviews: * Series list of Reviews: *Vampire Huntress Legend Novels - Risingshadow *L.A. Banks | RT Book Reviews 1-Minion (2003) *Minion (Vampire Huntress Legend Novels, #1) by L. A. Banks - Risingshadow *Fiction Book Review: MINION: A Vampire Huntress Legend by L. A. Banks ~ PW *TAMMommy Blogs on Books: Minion (Vampire Huntress Legend, #1) by L.A. Banks BOOK REVIEW 2- The Awakening (2004) *THE AWAKENING by L.A. Banks | Kirkus *Fiction Book Review: THE AWAKENING: A Vampire Huntress Legend ~ PW 3-The Hunted (2004) *THE HUNTED | RT Book Reviews *Fangs For The Fantasy: Review: The Hunted by L.A. Banks, book 3 of the Vampire Huntress Legend *Fiction Book Review: THE HUNTED: A Vampire Huntress Legend by L. A. Banks ~ PW 4-The Bitten (2005) *THE BITTEN by L.A. Banks | Kirkus *The Book Lady - The Bitten (Vampire Huntress Legends #4) by L.A. Banks *Fiction Book Review: THE BITTEN: A Vampire Huntress Legend by L. A. Banks ~ PW *The Bitten (Vampire Huntress Legend 4) by L.A. Banks | Vampire Librarian 5-The Forbidden (2005) *THE FORBIDDEN by L.A. Banks | Kirkus *Review: The Forbidden - Dusky Literati *ALL ABOUT ROMANCE reviews The Forbidden by L. A. Banks 6-The Damned (2006) *The Best Reviews: L. A. Banks, The Damned Review *Fiction Book Review: The Damned: A Vampire Huntress Legend by L. A. Banks ~ PW *Fiction Book Review: The Damned: A Vampire Huntress Legend by L. A. Banks ~ PW 7-The Forsaken (2006) *The Best Reviews: L. A. Banks, The Forsaken Review *THE FORSAKEN | RT Book Reviews *Fiction Book Review: The Forsaken: A Vampire Huntress Legend by L. A. Banks ~ PW 8-The Wicked (2007) *Fiction Book Review: The Wicked: A Vampire Huntress Legend by L. A. Banks ~ PW *vampire huntress series | Reviews of a Avid Reader 9-The Cursed (2007) *The Little Reading Nook: Review: The Cursed by LA Banks *Fiction Book Review: The Cursed: A Vampire Huntress Legend by L. A. Banks ~ PW 10-The Darkness (2008) *Goodreads | Mocha Girl's review of The Darkness *Goodreads | M.J. Friday's review of The Darkness 11-The Shadows (2008) *The Shadows (Vampire Huntress Legend Novels, #11) by L. A. Banks - Risingshadow *Goodreads | The Shadows (Vampire Huntress Legend, #11) by L.A. Banks 12-The Thirteenth (2009) *Review: African-American Paranormal Romance, Part 2: The Thirteenth | Innsmouth Free Press *THE THIRTEENTH BY LA BANKS | Reviews of a Avid Reader *Kindred Dreamheart.: The Thirteenth (Vampire Huntress Legend, #12) by L.A. Banks Vampire Huntress: Hidden Darkness—graphic book *Preview: L.A. Banks' Vampire Huntress: The Hidden Darkness #1 - Comic Book Resources *L.A. Banks’ Vampire Huntress Continues At Dynamite! :: The Comic Fanatic.Com! :: Comic Book Reviews, News, Previews & Interviews For Comic Fanatics! Interviews: * Video Interviews: *▶ L.A. Banks on her Vampire Huntress Series — RT Reviews - YouTube *1- LA Banks goes off the Chain!! (1) BLack Age XIII-Chicago - YouTube ~ part 1 *2- LA Banks goes off the Chain!! (2) Black Age XIII-Chicago - YouTube ~ part 2 *3- LA Banks goes off the Chain!! (3) Black Age XIII Chicago - YouTube ~ part 3 *4- LA Banks goes off the chain!! (4) Black Age XIII Chicago - YouTube ~ part 4 *▶ Unreleased L.A. Banks Interview with BlackSci-Fi.com - YouTube *L.A. Banks Interview at Comic Con - YouTub *1- ▶ L.A. Banks Explains How She Does Her Research - YouTube ~ part 1 *2- ▶ L.A. Banks Talks to the SFSNNJ - YouTube ~ part 2 *3- ▶ L.A. Banks Describes Her Writing Process to the SFSNNJ - YouTube ~ part 3 *▶ NovelsAlive.TV Interviews NYT Bestselling Author, L.A. Banks - YouTube *▶ L A Banks Interview - YouTube *L.A. Banks on her Vampire Huntress Series - YouTube *L A Banks Interview - YouTube *▶ Vampire Huntress Legends author L.A. Banks Introduces the 12 Tribes Compound Summit - YouTube *▶ Leslie L.A. Banks Talks About Reading - YouTube Articles: *20 Black Women in Horror Writing (List 1) | Sumiko Saulson Artist: *Vince Natale - Summary Bibliography Author, Misc: *Leslie E. Banks ~ Aalbc Christian publishing *The Vampire Huntress Legend - bio *Booklist for Leslie Esdaile Banks *In Remembrance of L.A. Banks, 1959-2011 | Tor.com Community, Fan Sites: *L.A. Banks' VAMPIRE HUNTRESS: THE HIDDEN DARKNESS - Facebook *(2) L.A. Banks ~ FB *LA_Bank (@LA_Banks) | Twitter Gallery of Book Covers Minion.jpg|1. Minion (2003-Vampire Huntress Legend, #1) by L.A. Banks|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/39305.Minion The Awakening (Vampire Huntress Legend|2. The Awakening (2003-Vampire Huntress Legend, #2) by L.A. Banks|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/39306.The_Awakening The Hunted (Vampire Huntress Legend|The Hunted (2004-Vampire Huntress Legend, #3) by L.A. Banks|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/39302.The_Hunted 4-The Bitten (Vampire Huntress Legend|4. The Bitten (2005-Vampire Huntress Legend, #4) by L.A. Banks|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/39303.The_Bitten The Forbidden (Vampire Huntress Legend #5) by L.A. Banks.jpg|5. The Forbidden (2005-Vampire Huntress Legend #5) by L.A. Banks|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/39307.The_Forbidden 6. The Damned (Vampire Huntress Legend #6) by L.A. Banks.jpg|6. The Damned (2007-Vampire Huntress Legend #6) by L.A. Banks|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/39309.The_Damned 7. The Forsaken (Vampire Huntress Legend #7) by L.A. Banks.jpg|7. The Forsaken (2006-Vampire Huntress Legend #7) by L.A. Banks|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/39304.The_Forsaken 8. The Wicked (Vampire Huntress Legend #8) by L.A. Banks.jpg|8. The Wicked (2007-Vampire Huntress Legend #8) by L.A. Banks|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/37340.The_Wicked 9. The Cursed (Vampire Huntress Legend #9) by L.A. Banks.jpg|9. The Cursed (Vampire Huntress Legend #9) by L.A. Banks|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/538379.The_Cursed 10-The Darkness (Vampire Huntress Legend #10) .jpg|10. The Darkness (Vampire Huntress Legend #10) by L.A. Banks|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/1478023.The_Darkness 11. The Shadows (Vampire Huntress Legend #11) by L.A. Banks.jpg|The Shadows (2008-Vampire Huntress Legend #11) by L.A. Banks|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2590041-the-shadows 12. The Thirteenth (Vampire Huntress Legend #12) .jpg|12. The Thirteenth (Vampire Huntress Legend #12) by L.A. Banks|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/4457727-the-thirteenth Category:Vamp, Demon, Monsters Hunters as main supe Category:Vampires as Main Supe Category:Demons as a Main Supe Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Angels Category:Heaven and Hell Category:Native American Magic Category:Apocalypse or Armageddon Category:Valkyrie Category:Underworld Category:Egyptian, Sumerian, Persian, Mid-East Mythology Category:Christian and Jewish Mythologies Category:Lucifer, Devil, etc Category:Weird Science Category:Super-Human Powers Category:Asian, Hindu Mythology Category:Vampire, Demon, Monster Hunters Category:Set in Chicago Category:Set in New Orleans Category:Set in Heaven or Hell Category:Set in New York City Category:Set in London or Britain Category:Set in Southwest and Mexico Category:Set in Los Angeles, San Francisco Category:Globe Hopping Category:Set in Atlanta, GA Category:Set in Eastern USA Category:Set in Midwest Category:Set in Asia, China, Japan, India Category:Set in Europe Category:Set in South America or Africa‎ Category:Vampires Category:Set in Texas, Oklahoma‎ Category:Set in Egypt or Middle East‎ Category:Lilith or Cain Category:Series Category:Female Lead Category:Demons Category:Hybrids Category:Completed Series